Feel Again
by effyrodriguez
Summary: Modern AU OOC Thomas is in critical condition after saving Sybbie's life. Sybbie and Tom help Thomas with his recovery while Tom learns to love again.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas's Pov

Someone once told me that life's an endless circle of living and dying but here I am. For a split second I welcome death with open arms and enjoy its embrace but then I feel it let go. As soon as it lets go the pain comes back. It laughs and dances throughout my limbs. I try to move but someone seems to keep adding on the bricks as the weight becomes too much to bare. I try to focus on my surroundings but my brain is too busy walking through a haze to even cooperate with the rest of my body.

Tom's Pov

Can you please stop tormenting me with all this talk? but dad I…no buts Sybil I have this splitting headache because of you. Sybil reaches for the Advil in her coat pocket and hands the two tablets to me. I gladly take them from her and swallow with the bitter fountain water. The guilt is practically eating me alive she confesses. I almost spit out the water but I manage to finish swallowing. You're only thirteen Sybil what do you know about guilt? I know enough to…and besides it wasn't your fault I say as she glares at me for cutting her off again. I should of told you where I was. Wow she actually feels sorry for once. I know Sybil but now's not the time to regret I reply. I was with Danny. Sybil…we have to talk about this dad. What about George? What? He seems like a nice fellow. Ewww! that's incest. I just roll my eyes at her remark. I'm not saying for you to go out with him but for the two of you to be mates. He's so conceited. I don't care what he's like Sybil. Mary won't stop complaining about how the two of you don't get along. Fine I'll be nice to him but you owe me for this. I nod my head in agreement but I hope I won't regret this in the future. Is he going to be alright? Of course she would be the one to change the subject when we're talking about boys. I really hope so sweetheart. I lean in to kiss the top of her forehead as she wraps her arms around me.

Sybil's Pov

Of course my dad doesn't want to admit that I'm the reason Thomas is lying in a hospital bed. He always puts the blame on someone else and usually I don't mind but for some reason I feel the need to be the one held responsible. Sometimes I feel like I'm some kind of mistake. I'm the reason my mom's dead and now Thomas is probably fighting for his life too. Why won't they tell us anything? It takes time Sybbie for them to have the tests results my dad tells me. I used to like it when he called me Sybbie but now it's gotten a bit childish. As much as I hate it I don't have the heart to tell him. We've been here long enough they should at least tell us something. The doctor approaches my father as soon as those words escape my lips and I look away in embarrassment. Can I talk to you in private he says. Whatever you have to say to him you can say to me I yell. My father gives me a disapproving look but the doctor tells us it's fine. I think you should both sit down for this. As I go to sit down I reach for my dad's hand fearing the worst. As you already know Thomas was in a car accident and when we found him he wasn't conscious the doctor explains while I just nod my head. Thomas has a number of injuries such as some broken ribs and internal bleeding but that isn't our main concern. Our main concern is Thomas's head injury which he sustained during the accident. Pressure is building up in his brain and if that pressure isn't released…he could die I say and my dad squeezes my hand as the tears that I didn't realize were falling continue to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hey guys sorry for the first chapter as it may seemed a bit rushed and confusing but I decided to try a different writing format. Here's the second chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Sybil and Tom

**Sybil**: It should be me in there.

**Tom**: I don't like you talking like that.

**Sybil**: But it's true ain't it. I'm some kind of freak who ruins people's lives.

**Tom:** You are not a freak Sybil. You mean everything to me.

**Sybil**: My life sucks right now and I barley have any friends. People hate me.

**Tom** : Whenever I was feeling down your mother used to say to me "You are enough. You are so enough, it's unbelievable how enough you are." **(-Sierra Boggess)**

**Sybil**: I wish I could of met her.

**Tom**: She was a very independent woman just like you. You just have to ignore people Sybil. You may not realize it but they are going through the same troubles as you.

**George**: **(George approaches Sybil and Tom.) **Hey Sybil.

**Sybil**: What are you doing here?

**George**: I came to make sure you're okay.

**Sybil**: Well I am so you can go now.

**Tom**: Sybil be nice. What do you got there George? **(Tom points to the flowers poking behind his back.)**

**George**: Oh right, these are for you. **(George hands the flowers over to Sybil but Sybil refuses to take them.)**

**Sybil**: Thanks but I'm not the one who needs them.

**George**: What are you going on about?

**Sybil**: My neighbor is the one sitting in a hospital bed not me.

**George**: Oh, well do you want me to give these to him?

**Tom**: I'll give them to him George.

**George**: Okay…well I best be going then.

**Sybil**: Bye. **(George hands the flowers to Tom his hands shaking all the while Sybil is staring at the ground. George does his best to exit the hospital without crying on the way out.)**

**Tom**: Sybil if you want people to be nice to you you have to be nice as well.

**Sybil**: But I don't like him.

**Tom**: It doesn't matter. Only good deeds will bring about good things in life.

**Doctor**: Pardon the intrusion but I thought you'd like to know that the surgery was a success.

**Tom**: That's great news. Thank you.

**Doctor**: There is some bad news however. The swelling and bruising may have subsided but the MRI scan shows that the part of the brain that was damaged during the accident affects speech and cognitive thought.

* * *

Thomas and the doctor

**Doctor**: It's good to see you'e awake. Now I need you to do a couple things for me. **(Thomas stares blankly at the doctor but seems to register what he's saying.) **Okay I need you to follow my finger with your eyes.** (Thomas does as he's told.)** Good. There's one more thing I'd like you to do for me. I want you to try to touch your nose with your right index finger. **(Thomas looks at his hand but can't seem to comprehend which finger is which. He tries to bring his hand toward his face but places it back down on the sheets. )** That's alright just rest for a minute while I ask you some questions. Can you tell me your name?

**Thomas**: Thom…Thomas.

**Doctor**: Good, now can you tell me your address?

**Thomas**: Uh…**(Thomas let's out a sigh.)**

**Doctor**: It's alright Thomas.

**Thomas**: What's…**(Thomas tries to finish his thought but the words won't come out.)**

**Doctor**: Here try writing it down. **(the doctor hands him a paper attached to a clip board and a pen. Thomas takes the pen while the doctor holds the clipboard.)** Just take your time. **(Thomas tries to write the word happened but only manages to write happ.) **What's happened? **(Thomas nods his head.) **You were in a car accident. The impact managed to damage your brain. Most of swelling and bruising has gone down which is good but the most damaged part of your brain affects speech and cognitive thought. You've got a long road ahead of you Thomas but you'll get through this.

* * *

Sybil, Tom and Thomas

a month later

**Sybil**: That's it you're doing great. **(Thomas is making his way across the hall with Sybil and Tom on each of his sides.) **Just keep going, try not to think much about it.

**Thomas**: tyrant.

**Tom**: Hey be nice.

**Thomas**: I am.

**Tom**: Ok just a little further. That's good now turn left so we can make our way back.** (Thomas just stands there and turns his head to the left to look at Tom.)**

**Sybil**: Thomas?

**Tom**: Yeah that's left. That's the way come on. **(Tom places his hand on Thomas's shoulder and helps him make his way back while Sybil remains in her spot.)**


End file.
